


Some Fun

by Slashmommy



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashmommy/pseuds/Slashmommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike worries when Jo has a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As soon as Hanson spotted Henry coming off the elevator, he was across the room and grabbing the doctor by the arm. He didn't let go until he'd dragged him through the bullpen and into one of the observation rooms.

“There. Take a look at that.”

Henry straightened his coat from being dragged into the room and glanced into the interrogation room. Jo and Lucas sat in the room having lunch. He turned to look at Hanson and then back at the room.

“Lucas and Detective Martinez having lunch? That was why you needed me up here urgently?”

“That isn't co-workers grabbing a bite, doc. That's a date.”

Looking at the pair in the interrogation room a little more carefully this time, Henry smiled. Jo was eating Chinese food from the cartoon while Lucas was regaling her with some story, probably from a movie or one of his graphic novels, complete with wild gesticulation and flailing hands. She was clearly enjoying his antics as she kept having to stop eating to smile or laugh. Henry wasn't sure he'd ever seen her in such a light hearted mood. He had to chuckle when she wadded up a napkin and threw it at Lucas, hitting him right on the nose. Lucas just smiled at her and stopped talking long enough to eat some of his lunch.

“So it is, Detective. Is there some reason you needed me to verify this for you?”

“I just figured you'd want to know is all. You and Jo have been awfully chummy and I guess I --”

“Ah. I thank you for your concern, but Detective Martinez and I are friends, nothing more. Detective, you knew Jo's husband didn't you?”

“Sean? Yeah, sure.”

“How would you describe him?”

“Sean was a good guy – fair, hard working. He wasn't stuck up like a lot of the lawyers are.”

“Serious? Driven even?”

“Sure, when he was working on a big case. Why?”

“I think Jo wants to move on, but she doesn't want to replace her husband. She needs something different this time around. She wants some … fun in her life. I think Lucas is an excellent choice. Don't fret so, he'll treat her right.”

“I – all right, but if he hurts her --”

“If this doesn't work out, I'm rather afraid that it is I and not you who will have to worry about their colleague. Come along, Detective, Abraham has a tendency to pack enough food in my lunch to feed Lucas as well. Since he's clearly taken care of, perhaps you'd care to join me,” Henry offered, steering Hanson out of the observation room and herding the man to the elevator.


	2. Abraham

“There must not have been any interesting cases today,” Abe called from the living room, as Henry entered the kitchen.

“A few natural causes and accidental deaths. Nothing questionable. How could you tell?”

“You're actually home at a reasonable hour. There is a plate for you in the stove.”

Henry pulled out his plate out and sat it on the table. His boy always took such good care of him. It was always rather amusing how people misconstrued their relationship, especially since Abe had always been a ladies man. He loved his boy, but knew he was a scoundrel when it came to the ladies.

“Abraham, what exactly am I eating?”

“Raspberry chicken with mango quinoa,” Abe answered coming into the kitchen as well.

“It's quite good. Oh, Detective Hanson sends his compliments.”

“His compliments? For what?”

“For the chicken in balsamic reduction you sent for lunch. He was wondering if you could give him the recipe for his wife.”

“Did you work through lunch again?”

“No, I simply shared my lunch with Detective Hanson.”

“What about Lucas?”

“He had a lunch date today.”

“Oh ho! A lunch date. Tell me everything,” Abe said pulling up a chair to sit by Henry.

“There's not much to tell, you inveterate gossip. Lucas and Jo had Chinese food at the precinct.”

“Lucas and Jo? Jo as in Detective Martinez Jo?”

“Yes, Detective Martinez.”

“You sure it was a date? I don't think that's such a good idea.”

“Yes, I'm sure it was a date. You and Detective Hanson. The pair of you. Jo is a grown woman and Lucas is a perfectly nice young man. I'm sure she'll be fine.”

“Sure, she'll be fine, but will Lucas?”

“I – I'm sure everything will work out, Abe.”

“You're sure, are you? I'm not. Henry, she just lost her husband. Lucas does not need to be her rebound. He deserves better than that. He's gonna get his heart broken.”

“I admit that Lucas may be a little hurt when this dalliance is over, but he's a grown man and it is his decision.”

“A little hurt? This is Lucas. Five will get you ten that he's ready to propose by next week. He's gonna be heartbroken. You mark my words.”

“What do you want me to do, Abraham?” Henry asked with a sigh.

“What do I want you to do? I want you to talk to him, make sure he knows what he's setting himself up for.”

“I'll talk to him.”

“Tomorrow.”

“I'll talk to him tomorrow.”

“Promise.”

“I promise I will talk to him tomorrow. May I eat my dinner now?”

“Yes,” Abe told him as he got up and headed into the living room. “There's dessert in the freezer.”


	3. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry tries to talk to Lucas about dating Jo.

“Lucas, please step into my office.”

“Whatever it is, I didn’t do it, unless it was something good, in which case it was totally me,” Lucas rambled as he followed Henry into his office and sat down.

“Lucas – I--,” Henry began, trailing off when he realized he wasn't sure what to say.

“Doc? Is everything okay? You’re not leaving again are you?” Lucas asked nervously. “Is it Mr. Morgan? Is he okay?”

“No, Abe is fine. I have no intention to leave. In truth, Abe and I are concerned about you.”

“Me? What about me?”

“Detective Hanson brought to my attention that you are dating Jo.”

“It's only been a couple of dates so far, but so far so good, you know?”

“Lucas – That is to say – You are aware that Jo is a widow?”

“Uh huh.”

“According to Detective Hanson, this appears to be Jo's first foray back in the world of dating since her husband passed and --”

“Whoa!” Lucas exclaimed, jumping up from his seat and beginning to pace about the office. “You guys totally know I would never do anything to hurt Jo. You can't really think I'd take advantage. Right?”

“No, no, of course not! I assured Detective Hanson that you would never do anything untoward. That's not it at all.”

“This isn't the 'mess with her and you'll deal with me' speech?”

“Quite the contrary. Lucas, please sit down,” Henry said, gently taking Lucas' arm and leading him back to his seat. “I mentioned to Abraham about the two of you dating last night and – we've known you for some time and -- … we were concerned that you might become too invested in this relationship.”

“Too invested … you thought -- you thought I didn't know,” Lucas said sadly.

“Know what?”

“That I'm the rebound guy. That Jo's totally out of my league. That if there weren't extenuating circumstances out the wazoo, she would never have even given me a second look. Don't worry. I know exactly where I stand.”

“Lucas--”

“If there's nothing else, Doctor. I've got work to do,” Lucas said quietly and let himself out of the office.


	4. Jo (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo's take on the situation.

Four days. Four days of quiet, professional, obedient help. It was driving Henry mad. He'd known, of course, that Lucas hadn't had the most supportive of upbringing and that he was somewhat unsure of his status among everyone, but he hadn't realized quite the extent of the situation prior to their conversation. If he had, he might have tried a different tack. 

“Lucas? Would you care to have lunch with me? Abraham prepared far too much and I do believe that you quite liked his Thai Panang Curry,” Henry offered, thinking he had him as he watched Lucas wavering.

“No, thank you, Dr. Morgan. I don't really have time right now.”

“There is even Khao Mao Tod for dessert. Are you sure you won't join me?”

“I – It's a very kind offer, but no thank you,” Lucas said very formally. “Perhaps, Detective Hanson would join you.”

“Lucas,” Henry began, only to stop when Jo came storming in to the lab.

“Henry. Your office now,” she ordered sweeping past him, not even looking back to see if he was following her.

Sighing, Henry followed her into his office and shut the door behind him. He had both Jo and Lucas mad at him and he hadn't done anything but try to be supportive. 

“I am a grown woman, Henry. I decide who I date and when I date. I DO NOT need you or Mike or anyone else telling me what to do with my life!”

“I would never --”

“No. You don't get to talk. You and Mike have been talking enough. Ever since you two found out about me and Lucas-- Oooo, I can't believe you two. Because of you, Lucas cancelled on me and he hasn't been willing to reschedule.”

“EXCUSE ME!” Lucas shouted, flinging open the door to the office. Once he had both of their attention, he switched to a quiet hiss that was frankly far more scary as it was so different from his normal speaking voice. “This is my place of work and YOU do not get to come in here and berate my boss because I didn't feel up to being your happy, shiny court jester. Doctor Morgan came to me because he was worried about ME. HE is not the one who just humiliated me in front of everyone I work with. Now, I am going to go put Mrs. Callan's body away. Don't be here when I get back.”

Henry watched as Lucas stomped out of the office, stopping only to collect Mrs. Callan's remains and out. Turning to look at Jo, he saw that she had been caught completely flat footed by Lucas' outburst.

“Come on. Let's get you out of here before he gets back.”


	5. Jo (pt 2)

Henry took Jo to Annie's, a small tea shop that was walking distance from work. He gave a smile and nod to Shannon who was behind the counter and herded Jo to a back table. Once he had her settled, he made his way back to Shannon. 

“Lady Grey for you.  What about for your young friend, Henry?” 

“Coffee, I'm afraid. I haven't convinced Jo of the merits of a good cup of tea quite yet.” 

“She looks like she's had quite the morning. Annie has been baking since the wee hours. I'll bring you out a nice tray.” 

“Thank you, my dear,” Henry said, squaring his shoulders and heading back to Jo. 

“Shannon will bring a tray out to us in a moment. Jo – are you all right?” 

“What was that, Henry? I've never seen Lucas like that. And what was that about being a – a jester?” 

“I'm afraid we've all made a mess of things and Lucas has paid the price for it.” 

“I am completely lost, Henry. I thought you and Mike had read Lucas the riot act and scared him off. Are you saying you didn't?” 

“No, in fact, as I told the detective, I consider you perfectly capable of picking your own romantic partner.” 

“But you did say something to him. I've been asking around, Henry.  Lucas changed after talking privately with you in your office.”

“I did speak with Lucas, but not about you, well, not exactly about you.” 

“Then what exactly did you talk to him about.” 

“Abraham and I --”

“Abe's involved in this too?!”

“I mentioned to Abraham that you and Lucas had become involved and he shared in my concern that should this relationship not work out, it would be to Lucas' detriment.” 

“You're doing that thing.” 

“Doing what thing?” 

“That thing where you pull out all of those SAT level words. You use them normally, but you get more stuffy and use more of them when you're uncomfortable. What did you do?”

“I merely pointed out to Lucas that he might be getting too … invested in your relationship.” 

Judging by the look in Jo's eyes, Henry was quite lucky that Shannon chose that exact moment to bring them their tray. He quietly thanked Shannon and helped her to place their drinks, scones and other treats on the table. Waiting for her to leave was rather reminiscent of waiting for the hangman. 

“You told him he was the rebound guy and not to expect anything! I can't believe you.”

“Actually, no, all I told him was that we were concerned about his emotional investment. I am in the proverbial doghouse as it were because I stepped in where no help was needed. I evidently didn't trust him to know that on his own.”

“But he's not a rebound.” 

“Correct me if I'm wrong but, if I'm not mistaken, a rebound is the person you date as a sort of interim partner.”

“Henry, sure a rebound can be an interim person, but it isn't like Lucas is the first guy I've gone out with since Sean died.” 

“He's not? But Detective Hanson said --” 

“Detective Hanson is my partner, that doesn't mean I tell him everything. You saw what he was like when it was Lucas. Can you imagine what he would have been like if it was some random guy he didn't know already?” 

“I loved Sean, a part of me always will. Sure, there are still times that are hard --” 

“Like that videotape.”

“Exactly, but it doesn't mean I'm not ready to move on. And a large part of that is due to you, Henry.”

“To me?”

“You've been there for me. Your friendship has helped a lot. And, to be blunt, Henry, watching you still pining away for Abigail, made me realize that I don't want that. I lost Sean, but that doesn't mean there isn't someone else out there for me.” 

“And that someone is Lucas?" 

“Maybe. I don't know. We were having fun. Nothing too serious and then this happened,” she said before trying her coffee. “He really thinks I'd use him like that?”

“I don't think it is a matter of him thinking poorly of you, Jo. I think it is rather a matter of thinking poorly of himself.”

“I don't get it. He's got a degree. He's got a job. He's good enough that _you're_ willing to work with him – that should say something to him.” 

“I never really thought about it that way, but you are correct. I do have very high standards and I would rather work with Lucas than any of the other assistants.”

“He's got great eyes too and have you ever noticed the size of his hands,” Jo said quietly before smiling and taking a sip of coffee. 

“Ah, and now you have ventured into a realm I am not going to discuss with you. Perhaps, you should try telling Lucas why you're willing to date him, rather than me.”

  
  



End file.
